Laxus vs Cara love or death (eventually)
by Cimorene21
Summary: A girl gets thrown into the world of Fairy Tail and meets Laxus what will ensue? Will she even want to go home? or stay forever?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a LaxusXOC story**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does!**

~Cimorene~

Chapter 1

Laxus POV

"What the hell" I thought as I found a very torn up and bloody girl in the east forest outside of Magnolia. "Freed! I need you now!"

"What is it Laxus? Oh… OH! What happened?" said Freed "She looks like she was run over by a carriage or cart or something"

"Freed listen to me carefully I'm going to take her to the guild it looks like she needs emergency medical care. Go get Porlyusica for me, it looks like she'll need her. She's bleeding bad." I picked her up carefully trying not to hurt her tall frame more, I could feel the blood pooling out of her stomach and her clothes were soaked with it.

"But Laxus she scares me," said Freed while he started to cower with the thought of having to go there alone.

"I don't care, right now Freed, I need you to go get her anyway. I have to get her to Wendy now so get your ass moving and GO!" I said as I used my lightning magic to take me and the girl to the guild.

I teleported us straight into the guild. Normally I would be happy that I made some people jump just from the sound of my magic, but I didn't have time to gloat at the moment since this girl, well more of a smoking hot blonde chick, was bleeding out all over me. "Wendy come with me to the infirmary I need you to heal her" I said well showing off the girl in my arms, "she's bleeding everywhere it looks like she has some metal sticking out of her too."

"What happened?" asked Wendy and she ran to keep up with me as I jogged to the infirmary so I wouldn't jostle the girl in my arms more.

"I don't know I found her out in the east forest like this, I sent Freed to get Porlyusica." I said as I dodged all the random people and questions from my guild mates, especially from Evergreen and Bixlow who ran with me trying to get me to answer their questions since they're my teammates and "why didn't I get them first before I brought back some beat up girl"

"Because I didn't have time to consult you two idiots before I came here since she is dieing" I yelled as we got to the infirmary, I laid her on one of the beds and Wendy got to work trying to heal her as best as she could without touching the metal sticking out of her stomach. Eventually after a few hours she was out of critical condition enough that Wendy and Porlyusica were able to remove the metal piece but she still wasn't out of the woods yet I thought as I sat next to her. Everyone else had already left the infirmary but I decided to stay since I had found her and since it was quiet and a good place to think about why I blew up at Bixlow and Evergreen.

Everything started to go south with my team a couple months ago… first Ever and Elfman started dating during the Grand Magic Games then eventually Bixlow and Lisanna got together after Natsu finally got his head out from his ass and asked Lucy out and Bixlow realized that Lisanna was really on the market. Then two months ago Freed and Mirajane finally got together after who knows how many years of liking each other. I should know they both complained to me about the other not taking the first step to ask them out. How they thought I was approachable and cared, I don't know.

After they all started going out they all started ditching the team more and more first Bixlow, then Ever, now even Freed. And none of them even admitted to it, they kept coming up with lame excuses for not coming on missions to each other and to me; even though we all knew what they were actually doing. They started spending more time with their significant other and seemed to think I would get upset about it, which honestly I didn't care about but when they started spacing on missions and making mistakes then… I got angry.

They started getting pissed at me when I said to stop lollygagging around thinking about your lovers and pay attention to the mission. Then to say the least "the shit hit the fan" everything just exploded we almost got killed on the stupid mission everyone was arguing about it and I had to finish the mission myself before they got us all killed.

Everything started going downhill from there. We started talking less and less. Our team has basically dissolved the only one who's really talking to me still is Freed, and they think they have the right to ask why I didn't inform them. Ha, yeah right.

I got snapped out of my thoughts when the girl muttered in her sleep, something about a guy named Percy maybe a boyfriend if he was he was lucky and if not I bet he was hoping he could be. Blonde hair, I think I saw blue eyes, tall, just a really hot chick maybe I shouldn't be talking that way about someone in a coma but, damn.

"Laxus," Mira said while walking into the infirmary. "Master wants to talk to you more about the details of what happened when you found the girl" Mira said while gesturing towards the girl lying in the bed.

"Tell him I'll be right there, thanks Mira" I sent one more look over my shoulder at the girl before leaving the infirmary. I wonder…

 **Please R &R and let me know how I'm doing! I hope Laxus wasn't too OOC… -**

 **~Cimorene~**


	2. Chapter 2

Laxus Vs. Cara Love or Death (Eventually)

Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima

Chapter 2

"What did you need to see me for master?" I said as I walked into the master of Fairy Tail's guild office. The office had a number of nicknacks, photographs, and drawings. Most of the nicknacks were from people within the guild most of them small things like art projects that some of the guild members made when they were younger, or artifacts brought back from missions that the master kept either for safe keeping if they could be dangerous or they had been given to him by the guild members that brought them back. All the photographs and drawings were of different guild members. A great number of me I might add. Overall a pretty cramped and cluttered office since there were stacks of paper everywhere. And because of all the paperwork there was only one available chair to sit down in. I walked over to it, than hesitated.

"Please sit down Laxus, I have something to discuss with you. It's about the girl you found, we're trying to find out all we can about her so that maybe we can find family or friends that know her and can care for her once Porlyusica clears her to leave. I don't want to send her back out on her own if she has no one to go back to. Who knows whatever hurt her could have hurt her family too. I just would like you to retell me everything you remember from when you found her to when you brought her to here."

"Course Gramps." I retold him everything from before I found her when I was on my mission to right when I brought her into the guild and got her to Wendy and Porlyusica.

"Well that's certainly interesting." He made a humming sound. "I honestly don't know what to think about this, I just hope she can wake up soon."

"Me too, but it was weird if you think she had been attacked she would have had multiple scents around her like from the attacker or attackers. But she didn't, not that I could pick up anyway even though I'm no Natsu when it comes to that my nose still works pretty good with picking up scents, but it was only her I could pick up."

"That is weird, but there's nothing we can do about it till she wakes up since she is the only one who can give us the information we need."

"Not necessarily." I said "I say we send out Bisca and Alzak to see if they can pick up her trail from where she came from, and maybe send Natsu or one of the other dragon slayers to follow her scent to see if that will get us anywhere. I would go myself but like I said I'm no Natsu, and don't ever tell him I said that, plus I want to be here if she wakes up. I was the one who found her so I should be here if she wakes up or if her family comes to find her."

"You've definitely matured Laxus. I remember all those times you acted just like a hot headed little brat but now look at you saving damsels and trying to act like a knight in shining armor. Not that it entirely suits you." He muttered the last part under his breath but I still heard him.

"What did you say old man?!" I roared

"Nothing Nothing, take a joke will yah." The master said the last part under his breath again.

"Humph. Well is there anything else you need or can I go? I really could use a drink right now, what with everything going on." I said.

"Sure just stick around the guild though in case the girl wakes up. Though I doubt your face is what she wants to see first thing when she wakes up and is seriously disoriented."

"Thanks a lot Gramps, aren't you supposed to be the one supporting me not making fun of me." I said. "And yeah I'll stick to the guild." I got up and turned o walk out the door. As I was leaving I raised my hand in a goodbye gesture but before I could leave gramps stopped me.

"laxus tell Bisca and Alzak to take Natsu and Lucy. And go look for a trail from where she could have come from. And send Freed with them since he knows where it was you found her."

"Sure but why send the little blondie with them?" I asked curiously.

"Because she can actually keep him under control, no doubt though Gray, Erza, and Happy will tag along too." Said the master quite matter of factly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

As I walked down the hall I heard lots of arguing and the sound of a brawl going on. I sighed. As I came to the balcony overlooking the first floor of the guild I stopped and called out. "Listen up Bisca Alzak both of you take Natsu with you and go see if you can pick up the trail of where the girl came from. Freed lead them to where I found her. That's the master's orders. Oh and Lucy? Go with them to keep them out of trouble."

"Hey how come Natsu gets to go and I don't" said Gray. "If Natsu's going I'm going!"

"Aye sir!" Said happy.

"I'll have to go as well to keep them in line." said Erza "Come on Lucy." Erza said as the boys raced ahead arguing as happy flew over them and egged them on. And poor Lucy was being dragged by Erza by her shirt collar and tears where streaming down her face.

"Why is it always me!" She said as she got pulled away. And Bisca and Alzak followed them laughing along with a sulking Freed who didn't want anything to do with the girl who we found even by just going back to where she was found.

I laughed a little to myself. It doesn't matter how old everyone gets it's always the same old thing. Oh my God I'm starting to sound like an old man. I shook my head to get rid of the thought as I walked down the stairs to where Mira was wiping a glass with a rag.

"What's the matter Laxus? You look disgruntled." Said Mira worriedly.

"It's nothing Mira can I get a beer though? With everything going on I could sure use one."

"Of course" Mira replied sweetly.

It always amazed me how Mira could go from such a sweet sounding person who always looked so happy to her "other" form. It's weird thinking back now on how she used to be all punk rock, and spunk. Always wearing black and being one of the toughest and most feared mages in Fairy Tail, to this pink frilled dress bar maid. Though she still is one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail. I mused to myself. Dammit I'm doing it again sounding like an old man musing on what everyone's grown up to be like. I Especially shouldn't be thinking that way about Mira especially since we used to hook up even if that was a long time ago. I just hope Freed never finds out about that he would flip a lid if he found out about us. Even if that stopped after Lisanna died because I thought she was too weak. I used to be so petty. I thought.

"Here's your drink Laxus." Said Mira walking back over handing me a big pint of beer.

"Thanks Mira." I tipped my glass towards her as I took a sip of my drink.

She giggled then walked toward the other end of the bar to get someone else's order. Well let's see what happens from here good or bad.

 **Authors Note: Hi! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long between two wrist surgery's, foot surgery, my old computer dying, getting my sister's old computer losing what I had of chapter 2 completed when we had to wipe it, my dad being in the hospital and school it's been pretty crazy for me. But I will try to be as frequent as possible with my updates now that I can type again. Sorry for the lengthy authors note. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **~Cimorene~**


End file.
